


We Live As We Dream, Alone

by Countrymusicawards



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, himbo alex, the one where harvey gets cucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countrymusicawards/pseuds/Countrymusicawards
Summary: Julia realizes she will always come second to Harveys job and the town jock is more than happy to fill her time and fill something else while he's at it.
Relationships: Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 23





	We Live As We Dream, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,, I adore Harvey but Alex is a big old himbo that deserves love. Enjoy. (More boning starts in chapter 2)

When I first moved to Pelican town I had a plan. A plan of where I wanted my future to go. I wanted my grandfathers farm to outshine its former glory. I wanted to make friends and feel like I really belonged. For the most part I did that. I befriended everyone in town from the elderly to the town drunks. My beautiful farm is filled to the brim with livestock and successful crop yielding. I made Stardew Valley my home. Within a year of my moving here I fell in love with the town doctor. A beautiful, tall, intelligent, mustached man named Harvey. Out of all of the single people in town Harvey just seemed like the one for me. On his birthday, winter 14, of my first year I proposed and he said yes. Unfortunately over the last four years problems have bubbled up to the surface of our seemingly serene marriage. 

“Dear? Have you seen my tie? I’m running late and I can’t find it!” Harvey yells from the bedroom as I’m making coffee. 

“It’s on your nightstand where you threw it last night when you got home.” I tell him as I try to hand him his cup of two cream and no sugar coffee. 

“Thank you so much. See you maybe Friday night.” He says with a kiss on my cheek and he’s out the door with his packed bags while ignoring the mug in my hands.

He’s been working late at the clinic when he is home. He’ll make it back to the cabin around 11 pm and he’ll peel off his clothes and toss them to the side as he collapses in bed. Oftentimes he’ll be gone the entire week and sometimes even two in the city leaving me alone in this big empty cabin I renovated to make room for him. This has been going on for the last two years as he’s been taking on workload from ZuZu city. The hospitals there were overflowing and there was an all call for any doctors within a hundred miles to volunteer and take up patients who weren’t immediately at risk of serious conditions. Harvey being the good doctor he is immediately volunteered to open his clinic up to anyone in need. Within a month of this choice Mayor Lewis approached me with concerns from the citizens of Pelican town about having too many sick people who weren’t a part of the community here. I can’t say I disagreed with them about it either. When I brought it up with Harvey he understood as well and instead of ebbing the number of patients he allowed in town he opted to have the clinic open only one or two days a week for the village goers and the rest of his time was spent in the city.

When I first met Harvey this isn’t something he could have done. It would have sent him spiraling into an anxious episode. The few times a week we talk he tells me how he has an invigorated love for medicine and caring for people, and he says it’s all thanks to me. He tells me often I brought out the best in him and with my support he could do anything. I’m proud of him. I truly am lucky to have such a talented man in my life who cares so much for others. 

Sometimes I wonder though, when was he going to take care of me? 

_

The summer sun beats down on my shoulders as I haul a basket full of peppers to the shipping bin. 

“Thanks again for the help Shane. I appreciate it. There’s no way I could have done this all by myself. I might have to hire you full time.” I say with a laugh to the dark haired man picking through the baskets for the best hot peppers. 

“You know, that sounds absolutely terrible but it is the least you could do since, you know, you ran my employer out of town.” Shane chortles. I suspect he’s only half joking. “You know I won’t be able to help much though. Marnie wants me to take over her place and ‘do something meaningful with my life’ and it's been hell. I knew she had plans to retire but I didn’t think it was this soon. I’m surprised she even let me help you out today. Maybe you can hire someone else from town. I mean there’s plenty of young people not doing much else.” He chortles.

I let out a small sigh, “I suppose I could but honestly most of them don’t know much about farming and it would be a real hassle to teach someone from scratch. You were pain enough.” I tease as I poke him in the arm.

“Yeah yeah.” He laughs back as he swats my hand. “Well if we’re done for the day we should head into town. Grab a beer. Yes, a single beer.” He offers up. “I did say I was going to cut back. Doesn’t mean I can’t have one every now and again, don’t get on my back about it.”

“Yeah alright. Sounds good. Let me wash up. I’ll meet you at your place in half an hour.” 

We wave goodbye to each other and I head inside. The full mug of coffee is still sitting on the counter and it sends a pang of anxiety into my gut. I dump it down the sink and carelessly toss the mug to the side. I walk to the bedroom to grab a change of clothes. When I open the closet and see only a few of Harvey’s shirts it gives me more anxiety. When we first started seeing each other he thought he was being discreet by ‘forgetting’ or leaving clothes ‘in case’ of a spill or something. Seeing even one of his shirts hung up in the closet would make my heart skip a beat. Now it’s just a painful reminder that he’s never home. I think back to the night he came home and told me he wanted to rent a loft in the city, just so we wouldn’t have to pay for hotels anymore. I delighted him with a smile and told him it was a wonderful idea but after that conversation I excused myself to throw up. I swallowed the tears back and quickly grabbed a worn t-shirt. I repeated the process with the dresser as well. Seeing only enough pants, socks, and underwear for a weekend visit home killed me. The bathroom is no better. He doesn’t even keep a razor here anymore. The bottle of his soap has been in the shower for almost the entire year he’s been working in the city. It’s only now reaching empty. I give myself a quick slap on the cheek to wry myself up and get clean. A quick cold shower is all I need before I’m dressed and out the door. 

Walking to the south exit of the farm I admire what I’ve done with the place. Two barns, three coops, a horse stable, the greenhouse, and a guest cabin next to the giant fields of crops watered by iridium sprinklers. I did this all on my own. Harvey isn’t much for getting dirty and he isn’t really fond of farm animals. When I’m feeling under the weather he always calls Shane to do things I can’t around the farm. Harv used to be happy to listen about what new things were happening and he used to be happy to drink the wine I made but he never really seemed into the farm life. In the beginning when I wasn’t making much money he worried so much about the finances he gave himself an ulcer. He told me several times this might not work out and I need to have a back up plan, he didn’t seem to understand that this was the backup plan. When the farm started making money and my bank account hovered over a million gold consistently he became insecure that he wasn’t doing enough to provide and support financially. I think that’s ultimately why he decided to take up the ZuZu city offer. I’m still the breadwinner but now he can afford his own apartment in the city instead of me paying for his week long hotel stays. 

I was so lost in my own head I didn’t even realize I was at Marnies door and Shane was sitting outside watching me walk on auto pilot. I cringed when we made eye contact and he gave me a look of sympathy. I tried not to let anyone know about our marriage problems but Shane was my best friend and he saw through the façade I put up for the other townspeople. He gave me a silent pat on the pack and wrapped his arm around my shoulder to give me a quick squeeze. I sighed and held in the tears as best as I could. 

“It’ll be okay. He’ll have to come home eventually.” 

“What if he doesn’t Shane? He has his own place. He has friends in the city now. He just expects me to be here when he decides to visit. He doesn’t even keep most of his things in my- our home anymore.” I choke a little towards the end and I have to lean back against a fence post. 

“Listen, Julia, I'm not good with this stuff you know that. Even if he doesn’t come back and y’all end up-“ he pauses not wanting to say it. “You’ll be fine yeah?”

I wipe the tears from my eyes and give a sniff. I nod my head. He’s right. No matter what, I'll be fine.

“I told him I wanted to go to marriage counseling last week.” I say softly. 

Shane raises his eyebrows as a signal to continue.

“He says we don’t need it. He thinks we’re fine and it’s just the distance. He told me it won’t be forever. I know the only way this won't be forever is if one of us gives up on our dreams though. Then he said I'm just lonely and asked if I wanted to have a baby with him yet and maybe that would help.” I spit out with venom in my words.

“Jesus Christ Harvey.” Shane replies as he rubs his forehead with frustration. “I’m sure you told him absolutely fucking not right?”

“Of course I did. I told him there wasn’t any way I was going to do that when he’s never home. I would practically be a single parent! I have the farm to run, I can’t be put out for months on end while I’m pregnant and then years waiting for the kid to be independent enough to not need me all the time.” I throw my hands up in the air. “Some days I just want to march right into Lewis’ house, pay the 50,000 gold, and get divorced. Then go to the witch’s hut and pay the 30,000 gold to have the memory wipe done.” I turn around and grip the wooden fence as tears stream down my face.

“I think you might need to be realistic though and start preparing for a divorce; only after you’ve had a chance to discuss it with him. I know you’re lonely. Anyone who spends this much time hanging out with me has to be. Now cheer up bucko and I’ll buy you a beer.” Shane tells me while giving me a light punch on the back of my shoulder. 

I laugh and wipe the tears once again. “You’re the only one I could confide this in, you’re the most realistic out of everyone in town. You’re a great friend Shane. I appreciate that you’ve been there for me this last year. I know me bitching about my marriage problems isn't the funniest thing in the world.” 

He gives me a head shake and a lopsided smile while linking arms and walking me to the saloon. When we arrive it’s surprisingly lively for a Monday night. A good chunk of the villagers are here and they’re all meandering around with beers in their hands and food on their plates.

“Shit. I think it’s Gus’ early birthday party today.” Shane mutters under his breath to me. 

“Oh god I have to get him the basket of oranges I promised. I’ll be right back!”

I slip out before I’m seen and I run back to the farm as quickly as I can. I grab the basket of oranges from the produce shed and I get a quick breath in before going back. Thankfully I’ve made this trip a million times and it no longer hurts me as much as it used to. I start jogging back and admire the stars that are starting to come out. I wouldn’t trade this valley for all the gold in the world. When I finally hit the pavement into town I slowed down, I would hate to show up sweaty. When I’m close to the bar I hear my name being called out and when I look around I see George, Evelyn, and Alex leaving their house to head to the bar. I give them a wave and trot over. 

“Oh are those for the party?” Evelyn coos over my basket. 

“They’re actually a gift for Gus but I’m sure he won’t notice one or two less.” I smile as I hand her a few. “They’re even better than the last batch.” 

“Oh thank you Julia! Alex be a dear and run these inside for me please?” 

Alex nods his heads and turns back. As he opens his door I can’t help but notice the shape of his ass in his well fitting jeans. Alex always seemed like a good guy. He was a little stand-offish when I first moved here but as I’ve befriended him he’s really just shown himself to be a sensitive guy who just plays the macho man. He always had a smile on his face and a very positive aura. He was broad in the shoulders and he had his brown hair styled in the style hes always had. He was a little goofy in my eyes because he wore his letterman jacket from high school still but I think it’s good he has ambitions even if it might not come to fruition. Harvey has always been insecure about me hanging out with someone younger and stronger than him so I never spent time alone hanging out with Alex. We would only hang out with other people around and even then Harvey hated it when I mentioned him. He was like that with a lot of the bachelors in town, it took him forever to come around even on Shane. Evelyn and George went on ahead while I stood around the corner from the door. I made myself do some breathing exercises to calm my nerves down a little bit. I’m good with one on one interactions but the last few months I’ve been pulling back from big social gatherings since it’s harder to keep the conversation in my control. Too many people asking about Harvey overwhelms me. 

“Hey you doing’ okay?” 

I jump a little and whip my head around. Alex is standing behind me with a soft look on his face as if to apologize. 

“Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you, I know I’m intimidating and all.” He laughs a little. 

“I just wasn’t expecting anyone. You’re fine!” I give a weak smile back. 

“Mmmkay if you say so. You heading in?” He asks. 

“I suppose so. Just haven’t been fond of crowds lately.” 

I walk ahead before he can say anything else. I’m greeted by a few hellos and howdys from my friends and I give a smile and wave back to them all. I walk over to the bar and plop the basket down in front of Gus. 

“Happy early birthday Gus! I told you last year I’d bring you more.”

“Oh Julia you really outdid yourself this year!” He looks around and leans in to whisper, “you really out did everyone this year.” He pulls back beaming and he grabs the basket to take it away before anyone tries grabbing one. 

I order a beer from Emily and tap my fingers against the sticky bar top while I wait. Alex walks up beside me to order a drink.

“Hey Em I’ll take pale ale please!” Alex says to her and she gives a nod his way. 

“I didn’t think you were much of a drinker. Usually when I give you alcohol from the farm you’re not usually ecstatic about it.” I say to him as I prop my head up with my hand. 

“Maybe I just don’t trust your home brew process.” He smirks at me. 

Was he flirting with me or just being nice? It’s impossible to tell with him. 

“Well I have bad news bud. The pale ale you’re about to drink came from my farm. I’m sure you’ve noticed but most of the towns consumable goods come from right down the road.” 

“Okay don’t be getting a big head about it. You did run joja mart out of town.”

“Yes. Singlehanded I’ll add.” 

“Okay here you both go. 400 for the beer and 300 for the ale.” Emily says as she plops both down in front of us. 

“I’ll cover both.” Alex says as he gets his wallet out. He gives Emily the gold and turns to me when she walks away. “You’ve been seeming a little down lately. Try and enjoy the night some. Let me know if you need anything.” 

He walks away to hang out with his grandparents leaving me a little bewildered. I hope I haven’t been making it too obvious to everyone. I would hate for Caroline or Jodi to catch wind of my problems just so they can tell the whole town, if they haven’t already. I walk over to hang out with Shane and he’s almost done with his singular beer for the night. 

“Hey I already paid for two beers in advance for you so you better take them. They don’t rollover.” He purses his lips at me a little as he tells me this. 

“Okay okay. I deserve it so I’ll take it. Thanks dude.” 

“Hey I was thinking. If you need help around the farm why don’t you just post on the bulletin board? I’m sure someone who’s interested will take up the offer.” 

“That’s not a bad idea. I’ll talk to Lewis about it. Thanks for the idea!” 

“Hey no problem. I need to get back home to tuck Jas in. Will you be okay here?” He asks a little too gently. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. Get back to the kiddo.”

Shane leaves and I decide to talk to Lewis about making that posting and he’s very delighted to help. I bounce back and forth making conversation between groups of people and drinking the beers that were already paid for. Gus gives a round to everyone on the house and Pam pays for a round as well. By the end of the night I’m feeling quite drunk and being as lightweight as I am I probably shouldn’t have drank so much. I giggle as I say goodbye to Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian. I wave goodbye to the few other people lingering around. Most people had already left. I walk outside and practically gulp in the night air. The saloon had become very stuffy very quickly. I stood by the trash can for a few minutes as a small wave of nausea hit me. 

“Julia? You okay?” 

“Alex how many times are you going to ask me that tonight?” I rebuttal as a lean against the trash can to steady myself.

“You want some water or something?” Ignoring my snarky comment.

“Yes please.”

He hands me his refillable water bottle and I take a decent sized swig. It tasted sweet and I had to stop myself from chugging it right away. I take slow sips until the nausea resides and I hand him back the bottle with a thank you. 

“Do you need help home? You’re a little too drunk to be walking alone. I know Shane usually takes you when you drink… well when Harvey isn’t here anyways.” 

“Harvey’s never here and when he is he certainly isn’t going to waste his time babysitting me.” I reply bitterly. 

Alex twists his face around in concern and offers his arm up for support. I take it and we start off towards the farm. 

“Hey Juls, I know I’ve asked this probably too many times tonight but is everything okay? You don’t have to talk about it but I think you should know there’s some rumors going around town. About Harvey and you.”

Juls. That’s the nickname my grandfather used to call me. I feel nauseous again. I motioned for him to stop so I could lean against the fence by the bus stop in case I did hurl. 

“I’m sure the rumors aren’t far off.” I say quietly. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure it’s not easy for you. I know we aren’t the best of friends and there’s other people in town you’re closer to but seriously, if you need anything please let me know.”

“Why do you care so much Alex?” I responded by snapping a little more than I meant to. 

“Because I watched my parents' marriage fall apart and I saw how it ate my mom up when my dad started spending less and less time with us. Even if we aren’t very close I still consider you a friend. You’ve been supportive of my Gridball dreams when not a lot of others are.” He replies.

I straighten back up and grab into this arm for support again. I don’t really know what else to say. We walk in silence until my cabin is in view. 

“You’ve done a really good job on the place. Granny constantly talks about how even your grandfather didn’t achieve this so quickly.” 

Yeah this was too much.

“Alex I’m gonna throw up. For real this time.” 

He quickly grabs me up and practically knocks my front door down.

“Where’s the bathroom?” He asks. 

I point in the direction of the bedroom and he sprints towards it. He managed to sit me down just in time for everything to start coming up. He rubs slow circles on my back with one hand and holds my hair back with the other as I heave into my toilet. I start crying at some point and my nose is running. I hate throwing up.

“I miss him so much.” I sob between heaves. “He doesn’t wear his mermaid pendant anymore. It’s been in his night stand for two months and he hasn’t even noticed.” I sniff a few times and attempt to wipe my eyes. “I want to know what people are saying about us.” I look to Alex before I feel more vomit coming up. 

He hesitates but obliges my request, “some people think he’s having an affair.” 

This alone makes me vomit harder than I have previously. “Why?”

“Well… Pierre went to ZuZu city last winter to buy something for the shop and he saw Harvey… with a woman… they were… friendly. I said it could be a relative or a friend. He didn’t see them being intimate so I mean how could Pierre know, you know? and he hasn’t been here in town for a while and when he is he’s always at the clinic so everyone’s kind of assumed you were splitting up.” He starts rambling a little towards the end. 

My ears are ringing and I’m shaking. Could Harvey be cheating on me? Is this why he wanted his own place? Why he doesn’t come home some weekends? Why he insisted on having his own separate bank account? I needed to know. I stand up quickly scaring Alex a little. I stomp to Harvey’s nightstand and grab his spare set of keys for the clinic. 

“Come with me.” I say to Alex. 

“Uh… are you sure you’re up for whatever it is you’re doing?” 

“I need answers. He doesn’t keep his logins on the computer here but I know he does at the clinic. Let’s go. If I throw up on the way oh well we’ll be outside.” 

Alex tags along behind me gingerly while giving me a little distance. We don’t say anything the way there and the only noise is the grass and gravel crunching under our feet. I stop once to throw up behind a tree but I persist on needing to do this. When we arrive at the clinic I jam the key in and slam the door open. Was I really about to invade my husbands privacy? I wonder what I could have done before this point. What led me here? What about my grand plan? I slam open the door to his office almost as hard as the front door. I throw myself down in Harvey’s chair and turn on his computer. While I’m waiting I finally look to Alex who is clearly uncomfortable being here. 

“It’s okay if you leave.” I tell him. 

“No, I think it’s best if I stay here.” He nods. 

When the computer finally turns on I open the web browser and go to his online banking page. The box to login pops up and the browser auto fills his username and password. I suck in a deep breath and grab the trash can from beside his desk to put on my lap just in case. I hit the login button. The first charge to pop up was from a restaurant for 1,000 gold. I checked the restaurants website and 1,000 gold seemed to be the price for a single person to eat. A little expensive for what I thought Harvey’s taste was though. I scan down the list. Hospital cafeteria, hospital cafeteria, coffee shop, coffee shop, coffee shop. Nothing really stuck out until one particular charge toward the end of last month caught my eye, it seemed too low but it was a motel charge. I looked up the name of the motel and it was located off downtown ZuZu behind a street of bars. The website indicated it was a charge by the hour kind of motel. Harvey had charged it for two hours based on the amount pulled from his bank. 

I leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. Harvey had barely given me a second look the last two years and a half let alone had sex with me. I rub my eyes and lean back towards the computer. I grab a pen and a post-it and write the charge info down. I continue scrolling and scrolling writing down any suspicious charges that were being made like a dinner that was a little too much or a store he wouldn't normally shop. 

“Should I check his phone history?” I ask Alex who jumped a little. 

“I mean… I don’t know Juls. This seems like enough doesn’t it?” He has a look on his face of worry. No it was closer to a look of uneasiness. “I think you need to get some sleep.”

He was right. This was enough. I turn off the computer and put the trash can back where it goes. I grab the post-it’s from the desk and stand up. We walk out and I lock the door behind us. 

“You can go home Alex. I’ll be fine walking home. Thank you.” I say and turn away from him. 

He doesn’t say anything. I don’t hear him walking either. He’s probably torn between helping me and doing as I requested. I know this was a lot to dump on someone all at once. Who wants to hear about my marriage problems? I knew this meant I would have to confront Harvey sooner or later but I certainly wasn’t ready for it. 

_

When my alarm goes off at 6 a.m I ignore it. The animals are on auto feeders and the sprinklers will water the plants. The crops should be fine to harvest tomorrow rather than today. 

At 8 a.m the home phone starts to ring. I begrudgingly get up and check the caller id. My mouth runs dry when I see it’s Harvey. I pick up the phone while shaking and hit accept. I hold the phone up to my ear and I’m already holding back tears. 

“Hello.” I practically whisper. 

“Hello dear. Had a few minutes before my next appointment and I wanted to see what you were up to.” Harvey chirps energetically.

“The usual I suppose. Farming.” I lie defeatedly.

“Sounds like fun! Give Gus a happy birthday for me will you? It slipped my mind until I checked my calendar earlier and I'm sure it will slip my mind before it gets here. It looks like I’ll be here the rest of the week and most of next week. One of the other doctors is starting their paternity leave so I’ll be filling in for him. I should be home summer 21st and 22nd and if I can play my cards right I’ll be home summer 28th for the dance of the moonlight jellies. I know how much you love going.” He seems happy to have only 3 days home this month. 

“Don’t worry about it Harvey.” 

“Is something wrong? I know I told you I’d be home more but I’m needed here. I’m doing what I can.”

“I need you here too.” My voice falters a little and I mentally slap myself. You can’t show him you’re being weak. 

“Julia… I’m sorry.” 

“I called the hospital last Thursday.” 

“Oh…”

“You weren’t working. You told me you’d be working a double shift that day. You weren’t working and you didn’t come home until friday night. Care to explain yourself? Or will you just change the subject as usual?” 

“I was working at the clinic off site. I wouldn’t be on the hospital schedule.”

“Sure Harvey. I have to go.” 

“Wait Julia-“ 

I didn’t let him finish and I hung up. I sink to the floor next to the phone and sob. This really is the end. We've spent more time apart than together since we got married. Now he might be cheating and lying. I lay back down in bed and I spend the rest of the day crying to myself. 

The next morning I ignored the 6 a.m. alarm and the 7 a.m alarm. My plan was to ignore the 8 a.m. as well but there was a knock on my door. I drag myself out of bed as quickly as my tired body would let me and I open the front door. Alex is standing on the other side with a smile on his face. 

“Good morning Alex. How can I help you?” I ask ready to go back to bed already.

“I’m here about your job posting.” He states as he shows me the paper. 

Right. The job posting. I nod in acknowledgment. 

“Let me get ready and we’ll get started. Come in, help yourself to whatever you want to drink.” I wave him in as I walk to my bedroom. 

“Water will be fine.” 

“Cups are in the middle cupboard.” 

I grab a work shirt and my coveralls and begrudgingly get dressed. I threw my hair in a limp ponytail and walked back out to the living room and kitchen. Alex is perusing the photo collage I have up on the wall of all the animals. 

“Why do you have these pictures of your chickens up?” He asks when he notices me. 

“Because I love them and as far as I’m concerned they’re basically my children.”

“Okay crazy chicken lady.” He replies with a goofy grin. 

A small smile broke on my face. “Shut up. Let’s go.” 

He continues grinning and follows behind me. I lead him out to the coops and barns first. 

“How much do you know about farming?” I ask as I hand him a pair of work gloves. 

“Absolutely nothing.” He tells me almost proudly. 

He makes me smile a little bit again. It’s refreshing. I start going over how to tend to the animals and what needs done when. I show him how to work the cheese press and the mayonnaise machine and how to check the amount of hay in the silos. I give him instructions on how to fix the auto feeder if it gets clogged. We move onto the crops and I show him how the iridium sprinklers are all hooked together and the breaker and controls in the shed next to the field. 

“These are all automated and you won't ever have to fiddle with these so don’t worry about it too much. In case of emergency I have an iridium water can in this chest over here along with all the other farm tools like the hoe, the pickaxe, the axe, and both of the scythes.”

He nods and listens intently to what I’m saying. 

“Ok let’s move on to the harvesting. I have a section for each crop. I keep the crops that produce multiple harvests on the farthest rows. The corn, the hops, the blueberries, the hot peppers, and the tomatoes. I keep the melon, radish, and cabbage closer to the house so I can keep an eye out for the crows. The flower patch is over there with the beehives and if one day you want to learn I can teach you how to harvest the honey.” I say as I point to each 5x5 plot and the beehives. 

“What are those? Over there?” He asks pointing over to the fenced off area filled with tall green plants. 

“That’s the coffee plants. I planted them for Harvey.”

“Oh sorry…” 

“It’s fine. I’m turning off their sprinklers and letting them dry out and wither into nothing but a pile of crisp dead leaves.” I shrug. 

Alex nods slowly with concern but doesn’t press me any further on the subject. We head towards the back of the farm and start harvesting the crops that are ready. When we’re done we start putting what we grabbed in a basket to carry to Pierres and to Gus. 

“I bet it’s nice out having a place out here. Lots of privacy I’m sure. You could scream and no one would hear.” Alex says making eye contact. 

I raise my eyebrow a little in response. 

His face gets a little red and he starts stuttering. “I- I didn’t mean- that’s not-“ 

“I am still a married woman Alex at least wait until my divorced is filed to start laying the moves on me.” I tease. 

He blushes and whips his head away from me so I can’t see. I laugh and punch him in the shoulder. He smiles back at me with a soft look in his eyes. He does have beautiful eyes. 

“I’ll take these into town for you since I’m heading that way anyways. Maybe you should head up to the bath house and take a soak. I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” 

“Yeah that sounds nice. I just might. Yeah come by tomorrow at 7 or 8. It doesn’t matter.” I tell him. 

He leaves with a wave and a smile. I watch him from the porch as he heads down the path and I can’t help but look at how well built he is once again. I shake the thought from my head. I go inside to grab a towel and a swimsuit and I head to the bath house. 

_

My days became pretty scheduled for the next two weeks. Alex would show up in the morning and spend the day helping me out while occasionally flirting with me to cheer me up and honestly it was working. When Alex was around I didn’t think about Harvey as much. I still spent my nights crying and wishing for god to strike me down but that’s less than what I used to spend in self loathing. I was spending more time soaking in the bath house as well. There usually wasn’t anyone there except Alex working out occasionally and Linus hanging around outside. I would spend the time between finishing work and going to bed at the bath house now since being home alone makes my stomach ache. Harvey hadn’t called me again but I wouldn’t be home to answer even if he did. I'm sure I wouldn't have much to say to him. I still haven't figured out how to confront him about the mystery motel charges. 

Over the last few days there had been a lot of hand brushing and stolen glances between Alex and I. He would make me laugh with dumb vegetable jokes and I started having a complete breakfast ready for him when he would arrive in the mornings. He's been badgering me about me not eating enough (something about calorie intake and burning) and in an effort to get him off my back I started cooking breakfast but I quickly realized I was enjoying myself so I started making lunch for us as well. Even with the few times I’ve done it it made me feel appreciated. He would always eat whatever I gave him with joy and he would voice his appreciation for it. He’d help me wash the dishes when we were done without a single complaint. My stomach has started to flip when I see Alex walking up the path towards the farm. It often would be replaced with guilt but it was getting easier to ignore it the more time I spent with him. 

“I really am thankful for your help around here. I’m glad you answered the posting.” I tell Alex one Thursday afternoon after we get done harvesting. 

“I figured this would be a good way to get a full body workout while being productive. Granny also loves it. when I bring her fresh produce home. I like spending time here too honestly. I like working with you.”

I blush and quickly turn away. He leans over my shoulder to place some corn in the shipping bin. I can feel his body heat and I can smell a mixture of his cologne and sweat. It was almost intoxicating. I look up at him and study his tanned face. After a few seconds he notices me staring and gives me a playful wink. I blush again and gather up the produce baskets. 

“Hey uh I was having some trouble with the cheese press earlier could you help me work it again?” 

“Of course. We can do that now.” 

We head to the barn and over to the cheese presses. 

“Ok so it’s really easy you take the milk and pour into this part but make sure it doesn’t overflow. activate this switch and it’ll start creating the curd but sometimes this one doesn't work so you have to give it a little wiggle. Once it’s done with that part you’ll dump the curd and whey into this compartment where the actual press works it’s magic. You’ll want to hit this switch to activate it and then we have to wait for the cheese to be done. The switch doesn't work all the time so you should switch it on and off once or twice. When the cheese is done the ding will go off. All my aging barrels are full right now so all of the cheese goes straight to be sold and-“ 

I stop mid sentence as I look over to Alex to confirm he’s listening but I see him raise his hand and run it through a few loose strands of my hair. 

“Sorry you had hay in your hair.” He states as his fingers brush against my cheek and down my neck. 

I can only stand there while I can feel my chest get hot and I get a sense of urgency to rip my clothes off and let him run his fingers wherever he pleases. I close my eyes as his hand lingers on my neck. There was a hitch in my breath and I tried to contain it. He ran his thumb along my jawline causing shivers to run down my spine. My brain was so foggy all I could focus on was the physical contact. I almost feel like I could cum right then and there. When I finally pried my eyes open so I could confirm this was real and not a dream Alex was inches away from my face. I could feel his breath on my cheek and it was driving me wild. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this hot from such a tiny amount of contact. I knew if he got any closer I wouldn’t be able to stop myself anymore. 

“Sorry. Don’t know what I’m doing.” He says softly still inches away from me. 

“Don't worry about it. Things happen. Not a big deal.” I reply breathily.

“Right. Things happen.” 

I part my lips to say something but he prevents me from doing so by pulling me into a hug. I was a little shocked but almost instinctively I wrapped my arms around him. He smells so good, like a clean barn and hard work. My head is absolutely swimming in thoughts of him. He’s consuming every brain cell I have left. I could feel myself soaking through my underwear and it was almost embarrassing how quick it happened. I feel his lips brush against the top of my head and tears sprung up in my eyes. It was such an endearing act I wasn’t sure how to process it. What was happening to me? Between us? This feels like it came out of nowhere. 

“Sorry again. Sometimes it’s just hard not to act on impulse with you.” He says pulling away and leaving me dazed. He brushes my hair behind my ear. “I should probably get going, grandpa needs my help with a few things if that’s alright. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“No it’s okay. You can have tomorrow off. Everything’s running ahead of schedule since you’ve been here.” 

He nods and says his goodbyes leaving me a hot and bothered mess. What was that? I don’t know but I know I needed to take care of myself as soon as possible. I hadn’t been turned on this much probably ever. I run back to the cabin and slam the door behind me. I see his flannel draped across a kitchen chair where he left it this morning. He’s been wearing them more often after I told him it looked good on him and it’s better to wear while working. He ditched the letterman jacket for me. I grab it and inhale his scent. It’s absolutely mouth watering. I lean against the wall next to the door and I undo my coveralls and jam my hand in my underwear as I sink to the floor. As soon as I touch my swollen clit I let out a sharp gasp and pull back. It was so sensitive. I work on fingering myself gently and rubbing his flannel against my face until I feel I can work my way back to the bundle of nerves. I’m letting out moans and calling out Alexs name as I vigorously rub myself. I was so wet and ready to cum. I can feel it building up and building up. I was panting so hard and my thoughts were filled with images of Alex’s flushed face over me while I came apart underneath him. Then the dam breaks and I call out his name again as I shake and ride my orgasm through. 

I finally pull my hand out of my underwear and lay out on the cool wood floor. I breathe heavily and wipe the sweat from my brow. I can’t remember the last time I came that hard and it was from him brushing his hands against me and smelling his shirt. I feel like a pervert. I use one arm and cover my face from embarrassment. God how I was ever going to face him again. I practically jump out of my skin when I hear a knock on the door interrupting my thoughts. 

“One second!” I yell as I struggle to stand on my shaky legs. 

I quickly pull my coveralls up and straighten my hair to be presentable. I open the door and my heart falls through the floor. Alex is standing there with a light pink blush running across his face.

“I forgot my flannel.” He says with a strained voice. 

“Right. Here.” I shove it at him when I realize I’m still holding it. “I was… I was about to bring it to you.”

“Doing alright? You seem a little sweatier than you were when I left 10 minutes ago.” He asks while giving me a look of knowing. 

Yep. I’m packing my bags and moving out of the country. He definitely heard me. I’m going to throw myself down a mine shaft and let the slimes eat at my corpse until nothing is left. 

“See yeah Julia.” He waves goodbye once again and heads back to town. 

I close the door and bury my face into a throw pillow from the couch and I let out a scream. There’s no way I can ever talk to him again. 

_

Shane convinced me to hangout at the bar Friday night since ‘I was taking Friday off anyways’ but I didn't really feel like drinking much. I agreed to show up and maybe have one beer just to socialize. I thought maybe dressing in something flattering would help alleviate some insecurity but I didn't want to dress too hot for the Stardrop Saloon. I wear the most flattering pair of jeans I own and a t-shirt with a cleavage window. I wasn't the most well endowed but this shirt made my boobs look bigger than what they actually were. I didn't wear a bra but I never really wore one anymore thanks to the coveralls I'm always wearing. I leave my hair down but I don't do much with it besides finger brush it out.

When I walk into the saloon I'm surprised by the number of people that are there. I see a birthday cake on a table and panic. Oh god whose birthday did I forget this time? I quickly look around for Shane and when I find him I dart over and grab his arm.

“Whose birthday is it?” I hiss.

He gives me a weird look. “You've lived here almost five years and you can't remember birthdays? Tomorrow is Alex's birthday. You've been with him all week and you didn't know?”

“No, I don't know. We've been working, not socializing. I don't have a gift for him.” I groaned. 

“Well he's been following you around like a little puppy all week so I'm sure you can think of something to give him.” 

“Shane, it's not like that. I'm still married.”

“And if you weren't?” he retorts.

I just shoot him a look instead of entertaining him. “I'll just buy him a drink and come up with something tomorrow. He likes salmon doesn't he? Are they in season right now?” 

Shane just shrugs his shoulder and motions for me to turn around. Alex is walking in our directions and waving. I quickly order a beer from Gus and shove it towards Alex when he's a foot away from me. He accepts and smiles down at me while making heavy eye contact for what seems like eternity. His green eyes seemed a little glazed over like he's already had a drink. He stays close to me and gives me a slow look over. I suddenly feel really hot. I guess I wasn't hating the attention but I didn’t know how to respond. I'm not sure how long we were standing there before Shane let out a cough. I turned away from him so I could stutter to Gus my order of a glass of starfruit wine. I could feel Alex still staring at me. I quickly downed the glass presented to me and ordered another. Gus gave me an odd look and just placed the bottle on the counter for me to refill my glass as I please. Shane lets out a snort and I give him a dirty look. The silence from Alex is becoming overwhelming so I try to break it any way I can.

“Having fun?” I ask as I meet his gaze once again.

“You know this isn't my normal scene but I can't say I'm having a bad time. Twice in one month at the saloon is a bit much for me even if this is my party. I probably won't step foot in here again until grandpas birthday in the fall.”

“Yeah… I didn't even realize today was your party and I know I'm late. I didn't even get you a gift. I’m sorry. I'll make it up to you.” 

“That's fine. I'm just glad you're here, I like spending time with you. Always have.” he replies softly enough for only us to hear. 

I blush but I tell myself it's from the wine. Someone from across the bar calls over to grab his attention and I'm incredibly grateful when he pats my shoulder and walks over to talk. 

“It’s not like that huh?” Shane teases. 

“It really isn’t. I don’t know what that was.” I groan and finish the second glass of wine. 

“Julia, how clueless can you be? We could go ask Haley right now and she would tell you he’s into you.” 

“Shane, again, I’m married. Even if Harvey isn’t faithful I am.” I mutter. 

“I’m sorry what now?” Shane chokes on his drink and his face angers. 

“I checked his bank account. He went to a seedy pay by the hour motel. There were a few other charges that were suspicious but nothing that proves anything. Pierre saw him with a woman last winter as well.” I tell him as I swirl my third glass of wine around and gulp half of it down. 

“So we’re going to ZuZu and confronting him right? Do I have permission to beat his ass?” He almost begs for me to allow it. 

“No. I don’t even know where his apartment is and I would hate to make a scene at the hospital. I’ll just confront him next time he’s home. He said he would be here next weekend but we’ll see.”

Shane gives me an odd look. “He’s supposed to be here on Monday? He has appointments scheduled for the 15th. Marnie is going in on that day.” 

My blood starts to boil. Of course. Of fucking course. “Well I guess I’ll see him Monday.”

“Do you want me there?” 

“No. I’ll be fine. Thank you though.”

Shane gives me a quick hand squeeze and pulls away. He’s never been fond of physical affection so I know he must feel terrible for me. Before either of us can say anything a wave of Alex’s cologne hits me and I turn around and put a fake smile on my face to greet him. His eyebrows are furrowed and he has a look of concern. He grabs the bottle of wine off the bar top and takes my hand. His skin is rough from working with me this week and his hand completely overtakes mine.

“Come on, let's go for a walk. I need some air.” 

I just nod and look back at Shane. Shane’s eyes flick between our hands and my face and gives me another teasing look. Bastard. He waves me off with a smile and turns back to his beer. A part of me was hoping he would interject but of course he wouldn’t. Alex pulls me past the townspeople who thankfully don’t notice us slipping out. He doesn’t let go of my hand even when we’re out of the saloon and he leads me to the back of the building. My entire arm is burning at this point and my face is starting to feel hot too. I watch him tilt the bottle of wine back and take a swig. My eyes wander down his sculpted chin to this Adams apple bobbing. I unintentionally lick my lips. Stop it. Bad Julia!

“Can I ask where you’re taking me?” I say to fill the silence.

“Anywhere you want to go I suppose. I felt like you didn’t really want to be in there and I know you didn’t want to go home to be alone either.” He says handing me the bottle. 

“Am I that easy to read?” 

“I know as soon as I leave the farm in the afternoon you head to the bath house. I’ve seen you there, and you don’t leave until you’re practically sleeping on your feet. It’s not hard to put two and two together.”

“Been watching me in the bath huh?” I ask him as I take a drink from the bottle. 

“Maybe I have been. Is that a problem?” He finally lets go of my hand and puts his arm against the wall behind me and leans closer to me. 

“You’re being awfully bold today.” It was meant to sound stern but my voice was faltering. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

I fumble to find an answer. I want him to stop but I’m also thriving off the attention. It felt so nice to have someone to flirt with even if it’s not going anywhere. I also feel so much guilt about even allowing this to happen. I’m so lonely I would let Krobus flirt with me right now. He notices my hesitation and he stands back up and takes my hand again. 

“Come on. I told you I was kidnapping you for a walk. Let’s finish this bottle and get going.”

We take turns drinking from the bottle until it’s empty and we start off towards the mountain. The moonlight illuminated the path in front of us and the sound of the river echoed gently through the valley. There was something so incredibly peaceful just walking slowly hand in hand. This isn’t even something I had done with Harvey. I didn’t worry about anyone seeing us since everyone was at the saloon but I’m sure they’d eventually notice we were both missing. When we reach Robins house Alex stops us and rubs his thumb against my hand. 

“Would you like to go to the bath house?”

I nod and give a small smile. He returns it and reaches his hand up to tuck a loose piece of hair behind my ear. Without realizing what I’m doing I reach up and hold his hand to the side of my face. It’s been so long since I’ve felt such intimate contact and it was astounding. My whole body was worked up just from this little contact. 

“Alex…” I whisper as tears spring up in my eyes.

“Hey… hey… it’s okay. Come here.” He murmurs. 

He pulls me into a tight embrace and I start to cry against his chest. 

“What are you doing Alex? What is this? Why is this happening so fast?” I beg him for an answer in between sobs. 

“I don’t really have an answer for any of those questions Juls.” 

“You’ve been so kind to me and I don’t want to end up just using you as a rebound to my failing marriage. You don’t deserve that. I can already see where this is going and I’m scared.” I choke out. 

“Let’s not worry about what this is. I just… I love spending time with you. You’re so captivating and even though that dirtbag husband of yours hates any man younger and more in shape than him you’ve always, always, treated me so nicely. I’ve always thought you were beautiful but you got married so fast… I didn’t even have a chance. I'm not here to take advantage of you and I’ll happily back off if you want me to. Just give me the word Juls.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I want. A few weeks ago I just wanted my husband to love me but now… You’re all I think about anymore. Alex I dream about you. This hurts so bad. I don’t know what to do.” I can’t hold back anymore. “When you’re close to me I feel like my head is filled with mud. I’ve always fallen for people fast and hard but it’s so much different this time. I’m realizing I wasn’t ever really in love with Harvey. I was in love with the idea of him. I was just smitten and lonely when I moved here. I’m scared this is the same thing. I can’t do that to you.” 

“Juls don’t worry about me. I’ve waited 4 years for a shot with you. I planned on asking you out when you moved here but I was too big of a coward. Too scared of rejection. You were this ambivalent creature that seemed so far out of my reach. I got over my crush for a while but spending time with you has made me realize I’m just always going to think you’re amazing.” He wipes the tears from my face. “Come on. You need a good long soak.”

I nod. Did he really have a crush on me when I first moved here? He seemed so… douchey when I first met him. Maybe he really was just scared. Would I have gone out with him had he asked me? Maybe. He was just starting to come out of his shell when I asked Harvey to marry me. If I didn’t rush into things maybe Alex would have been the one sleeping next to me every night. Been inside me every night. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. 

Alex holds his hand out for me to take if I want to. Of course I want to. I slid my fingers in between his and gave a light squeeze. He grins at me and starts leading me north. When we popped up the stairs we took a look around for Linus but he wasn’t around surprisingly. Not that Linus was much a rumor starter it would still be best if we weren’t seen. We make our way inside and as Alex lets go of my hand I stop. 

“I don’t have a bathing suit.” I state. 

“Okay.” He replies puzzled. 

“What am I supposed to wear?” 

“I was just going to wear a towel out and go naked. That’s what I usually do.” 

“Alex! I can’t- we-“ 

He rolls my eyes and pulls me into the men’s changing room despite my protest. He hands me a towel and pushes me toward the shower stalls. 

“Shower and wrap up. I promise I won’t look… unless you want me to.” He gives a sly smirk as he pulls the flimsy shower curtain shut. 

He wasn’t giving me much of a choice was he? I hear him grab a towel for himself and I hear the sounds of clothes falling to the floor. My hands shake as I undo my jeans and pull them down. My heart was about to beat out of my chest. I take off my shirt and take in a deep breath of air as I slide my underwear down. I fold my clothes into a neat pile with my underwear tucked into my jeans and I slide it away from the stall. I start the shower and I hear Alex turn his on shortly after. The water was cold and it chilled my core down a few degrees. It didn’t help that I kept picturing what Alex is going to look like naked. I’ve seen his bare chest numerous times over the years but now I was going to see what his happy trail led to instead of the hem of his pants. I hear his shower turn off and I force myself to focus. I turn my water off as well and wrap the towel around me. I don’t give myself time to be insecure and I open the shower curtain. Alex is standing off to the side picking his clothes up. I take a second to admire what his hair looks like when it's not perfectly made. He looked even cuter with water drops running down his face. I clear my throat and start walking towards the door to the bath. I hear the pit patter of his feet behind me and I feel like running away. I start walking a little faster and he picks up his pace too. I start running towards the door hoping he’ll chase me and he does. It doesn’t take long for him to catch up and grab me around the waist. He gives me a quick twirl and I let out a squeal of excitement. 

“What are you running from? You can’t escape me, don’t even try!” He remarks with a deep laugh. He sets me back down and asks, “done running now?” 

I give a look of contemplation with my finger against my chin and pretend to think about. 

“Nope!” 

I turn and run again. I practically jump down the steps into the pool area. I quickly ditch my towel in the steam and I hear his footsteps come to an abrupt stop. I get to the edge of the pool and turn my head back to face him. I stick my tongue out at him and quickly dip into the hot water to start crossing to the opposite end. I don’t get very far before he jumps in just a few feet away from me. I can feel him catching up to me but he was closer than I thought and I feel his big hands against my waist. He pulls me back to him while I pretend to fight against his grip. It backfires and I manage to turn myself on with the light skin brushes. My heart is racing even faster than it was in the showers. Alexs hands are gentle but I can tell how strong he is. I stopped fighting and I let him draw me to him. He turns me around and tucks me against his chest. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he wraps his around my waist. I rest my head in the crook of his neck. 

“Told you you couldn’t escape.” He says softly.

“Who said I even wanted to. Maybe I like the chase.”

“I know you like the chase. It’s a good thing I work out so much so I can keep up.” 

We float around aimlessly just enjoying the feeling of each other’s skin against one another. I run my hands over his skin from his neck to his chest. I trail my fingers through his thick hair just enjoying the feeling.

“Alex do… do you want to stay with me tonight?” I ask as I pull my face from his neck. “I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Only if you really want me to.” 

“Only if you can catch me again.”

I slip out from his arms and dip under the water. I butterfly stroke across the bottom of the pool. I peak the top half of my face out of the water when I reach the steps out of the pool and I look around for Alex. I can’t find him so I stand up and look around. A little anxiety rises up in my throat when I still can’t see him. 

“Alex?” I call out. 

I suddenly feel hands wrap around my ankles that start pulling me. I laugh as I slip and the hands move up to my knees. I turn as best as I can and attempt to pull myself up the steps. Alex finally pokes his head up from the water and runs his hands up to my shoulders to turn me over. I lean against the steps and he props his elbows by my sides and hovers over me. 

“Tease.” He says with a smile. 

He’s leaning against me close enough my nipples are grazing his chest. Little bolts of electricity shoot down to my abdomen and I can feel my pulse quicken. Alex’s beautiful green eyes are dilated and his tongue slowly glides against his bottom lip. My chest flushes and I start breathing a little heavier. My eyes dart between his eyes and his lips. He puts a hand on my waist and I have to hold back a groan. 

“I heard you the other day.” He whispers as his nose brushes against mine. 

“I was worried you did.” I attempt to laugh it off. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to not bust in and take you right then?” He growls as he places kisses down my jawline. “The way my name sounded coming from your lips… god Juls… I was thinking about you all night. I haven’t stopped thinking about you for days. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve cum thinking about you.”

His kisses continue my neck and I moan. When I moan he bucks his hips against me with a groan. We both gasp when his hard cock brushes against my clit. He backs off a little and his eyes are squeezed shut. His hand is squeezing my waist harder than he has previously but I don’t hate it. I'm panting at this point and I can’t even form a full thought. Alex is the only thing in my head. 

“I’m sorry. I got carried away.” He mutters into my ear. 

“Alex, stop apologizing. I don’t want you to stop. I never want you to stop. You could have bent me over in the barn and I would have let you. Alex please.” I beg as I pull him against me. 

“Julia, you’re gonna kill me at this rate.”

He grabs the back of my neck and kisses me. When our lips finally meet it feels like an explosion of lust and desire. His lips are so soft and fit perfectly against mine. My ears start ringing and my heart feels like it’s going to burst out of my chest. I never understood what people meant when they compared a kiss to a firecracker but I got it now. I was even forgetting how to breathe. I wrap my legs around him and he starts to grind slowly against my swollen labia. Every single part of my body wants him to touch me from my toes to my fingertips. He lets out a small moan and it almost sends me overboard. I feel like I’m drowning in desire. I’m so out of breath and there’s black spots growing on the inside of my eyelids. Alex Alex Alex. He is all I can think about. I’m quickly becoming overstimulated and overwhelmed when an image of Harvey flashes in my head. 

Alex pulls away and furrows his brows a little. “Are you okay? You’re shaking and not like in a good way. We can stop.” 

“I just need a second to breathe. That was… intense. I’m okay I swear. I think you’re the one who’s going to kill me Alex.” 

“Well I do hear that marriage makes a person very boring. It’s that old at heart attitude you’ve acquired. I’m totally fine and not at all worried about having a heart attack. Not even a little. Cool as a cucumber.” He smirks down at me. 

“Weren't you just saying you’ve been uncontrollably horny because you heard me say your name? As far as you know when you heard me the other day I could have been moaning and groaning to myself about what an incompetent farm hand you are.” I shrug and put a nonchalant look on my face. 

“If I’m so incompetent you had to keep me around for some reason. Perhaps you just wanted to look at my big strong muscles through the day so you had something to think about when you were making yourself cum. You know… like a pervert who gets off on a forgotten shirt.” 

My face gets beat red and I cover it with both hands. “Okay you win! I yield!” I move my hands away and cross my arms. “I didn’t get off on the shirt. I was just…”

He raises an eyebrow. “Just what?”

“Smelling it…” I grumble under my breath. “You smell good. Sue me.”

He smiles gently at me and kisses me again but this time it’s more gingerly and sweet. 

“Your fingers have pruned. Would you like to go home now? It’s probably getting late.” He asks. 

I nod and much to my displeasure he moves away from me. He grabs my hand and helps me up. We step up out of the pool and the cold air sends chills down my spine. He grabs my towel and instead of handing it to me he starts drying me off lightly from my shoulders to my ankles. It was such a sweet display of affection I wanted to grab him and finish what we started. He brings the towel backup and places it over my head and uses it to pull me forward and kiss me tenderly. I watch as he dries himself off as well. I let my eyes wander as we start heading towards the dressing room. He has such a cute butt! 

“I’m going to rinse the chlorine off real quick.” I tell him. “All your hard work drying me off was for nothing sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just do it again when you get out.”

I don’t bother shutting the shower curtain since there’s little to hide now and can feel his eyes on me as I rinse and spin. I’m in and out in under a minute and by the time I’m out Alex already has his jeans on and is waiting for me against the opposite wall with a towel. I rock back and forth on my heels and hold out my arms with a goofy smirk on my face. He scoffs and throws the towel at me hitting my face. 

“Hey! You said you’d do it again.” I giggle.

“Who said I wasn’t?” 

Before I can take the towel he swoops me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. 

“Maybe I just like seeing you wet.” He jokes as he lifts the towel and kisses me deeply. 

He puts me down and starts drying me off again. This time leaving small kisses along my shoulders, between my breasts, down my arms, across my stomach and the length of my legs. I’m goo in his hands at this point. He gives me another kiss on the lips and throws my towel into what I assume is his duffel bag of towels that stay here since he's here so much. I go to grab my clothes but I seemingly can’t find the underwear I carefully tucked away. 

“Looking for these?” Alex asks from behind me. 

I twirl and see my lace underwear in his hand as he jams it into his pocket. I stomp over and hold out my hand. 

“Nope. They’re mine now.” 

I huff already realizing I definitely won’t be winning this one. I’ll just steal them back later. I stomp over to my clothes and quickly jam my legs into my pants and throw my shirt on. I cross my arms. 

“Ready to go?” He asks as he reaches for my face but I turn away and start walking out ahead of him. “Oh come on! I know you’re not really mad.” 

I shrug and continue on outside. I know he’s probably rolling his eyes. 

“Alright fine. Just know you made me do this.” He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. 

“Put me down!” 

“Nope. Can't do that.” 

“Can’t or just won’t?” 

“Hm. Who knows? Maybe both.” 

I settled in for the ride back to the farm. At least this way I won’t have to walk back. 

“I should just start doing this to work out. Carrying you around wherever you might need to go.” He laughs as he adjusts my weight. 

“I don’t think I would ever hear the end of it. Can you imagine if Caroline saw us like this? Oh the gossip.”

“Let them gossip. I don’t care if people know how I feel about you.” 

“Alex...” 

“I know I know. You’re married and all that.” He says sadly.

He puts me down so we can face each other.

“My marriage is over. There isn’t any doubt about that. Please don’t feel like I’m ashamed about… whatever this is. I’ve had more fun with you these last two week than I have in years. I just… want time to figure this out. I know people will talk no matter what. I’ve lived here long enough to know that. I like you.” I reassure him as I cup his cheek. 

He leans into my hand and smiles. He’s so beautiful that butterflies form just from that smile. I take his hand and I give him a light tug forward. We finish the walk in silence but it’s not uncomfortable. We occasionally steal glances at each other and blush when the other person notices. We finally get back to the cabin and I kick off my shoes when we step inside. 

“Do you want anything to drink or snack on?” I ask while opening up the fridge. 

“I can think of something I’d like to devour right about now.” Alex whispers into my ear and he nips at my neck. 

I let out a moan so quickly it was absolutely embarrassing. 

“Stop it. I’m trying to be a good host. You’re just getting water now.”

“That’s fine. Waters the best thing you can drink besides a good protein shake.” 

I fill up a glass and I hand it to him. His fingers brushed against mine and it felt intentional; affectionate. 

“It's almost 1. Happy birthday Alex.” 

He leans down and grazes his lips against my jaw. “Thank you. You still owe me a present you know?” 

“What did you have in mind?”

“Mmmm a complete breakfast when we wake up. You cook it so well.”

“If that’s what you would like I’ll happily oblige. I’m really tired. Can we go to bed?” I ask. I yawn and rub my eyes. 

“Yeah. Let’s get ready for bed.” He kisses my forehead and puts his glass in the sink. 

I lead him towards the bedroom and I start undressing. I find a new pair of underwear and I throw on an old t-shirt. 

“You’ll just have to sleep in your boxers sorry. Harvey doesn’t keep clothes here and even if he did they certainly wouldn’t fit you.” I apologize. “I probably have a spare toothbrush. Hold on let me find it.” 

He follows me to the bathroom and I dig around one of the drawers. I find a spare toothbrush and hold it up for him. We brush our teeth and I wash my face as he heads to bed first. 

“Fair warning I’ve become quite a bed hog.” I tell him as I crawl under the comforter with him. 

“You won’t get much of a chance. I told you I’m not letting you go.” 

My heart flutters a little at those words. Maybe I could let myself fall for Alex. He’s sweet and caring. Maybe I already had.


End file.
